1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to manufacturing systems and methods, and more particularly, to systems and methods for making composite structures, e.g., composite aircraft structures.
2. Related Art
The recent advent of aircraft with composite airframes, i.e., fiber-reinforced polymer or resin airframes, has prompted the need for systems and methods for fabricating composite structural elements of such airframes, e.g., the skins, spars, ribs, frames, and stringers thereof.
As an example, longerons, frames, “stringers” or “stiffeners,” and other aircraft structural elements can be fabricated from flat composite ply layups. To stiffen them, they can be provided with complex cross-sectional shapes, e.g., an “L”, “U”, “Onion”, “hat”, “I”, “T”, “J”, “Z” or the like, cross-sectional shape, depending on, among other things, the type and amount of load the structural element is designed to carry. The composite cross sectional shapes noted above can be folded to form portions of the cross section but leave voids where the folds meet the other elements of the composite section.
In one of only many possible embodiments thereof, a composite structure can be fabricated by abutting the legs of two composite structural members so as to form groove or channel at their junction, then filling the channel with a structure called a noodle so as to join the two elements together. It is desirable to automate the fabrication procedure, particularly the channel-filling step, with systems and methods that enable composite structures to be produced rapidly, accurately, repeatably, and with a minimum of manual labor, thereby resulting in composite structures that are not only strong and reliable, but cost-effective as well.